Should I?
by CheesyFace
Summary: Snape has feelings for Hermione, Hermione has feelings for Snape, will they end up telling eachother, or will they pretend forever?
1. Chapter 1

I have read some quite nasty stories about Snape and Hermione, so I thought that I would write a nice one. This first chapter is about Snape's feelings towards Hermione, the next chapter will be about Hermione's feelings towards Snape.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or anything like that, just this stor_**y.**_

**--**

**He didn't notice it until a few days ago, he didn't even realise he had these feelings until a few days ago, should he ignore it or should he tell her when the time is right……….. no of course he shouldn't tell her what a stupid idea, why would he, what exactly would he gain from that, apart from being laughed at and called a…….well he didn't want to think about what he would be called, and what it would do to his teaching profession, he would never find out if he was going to end up teaching Defence against the Dark Arts, and he has wanted to for so long.**

**It would be the best for everyone if he just ignored these feelings, left them alone, never thought about them again…..but what if he couldn't….. what if they kept bugging him, what if they couldn't leave them alone, would he just have to live with them gnawing away at him, he would have to keep telling himself that everything would be fine, that they would go away soon enough, and give him some peace. **

**Every time he thought of her, he couldn't help smiling, her untamed hair, her smile, her intelligence…….she annoyed him at first, she knew the answers to all of his questions, he couldn't wait to get rid of her, the annoying first year….the annoying second year…….but the older she seemed to get, the more grown up she was, the more beautiful she was…the less annoying she was. **

**It was because he noticed theses changes that he shouted at her, just a few days ago, he was angry with himself that he had noticed, so he made up a reason to shout at her, he can't remember what it was now, but he did remember that he had shouted a lot, and……that terrified look in her eyes…oh those eyes….they were filling with tears with each word he was shouting, but she had noticed that he wasn't entirely angry with her that he had felt something else, she had frowned at him before he had sent her out of the classroom. **

**--**

Thanks for reading, I hope you thought it was good, please can you review this chapter so I can read your thoughts about it, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I found it harder to write about Hermione's feelings than Snape's, please read it anyway, thanks.

**--**

**She had seen it, something had flickered across his eyes, something different she didn't know what it was, she hoped he hadn't seen her frowning at him but he had.**

**She had grown a fondness for him, she knew that behind that mean exterior there must be something more, something that he's trying to hide, but she didn't let anyone know about her new feelings for Severus, I mean it's Snape..the head of Slytherin, Harry and him didn't get along, so she couldn't let her feelings show. **

**Her feelings were why she was crying when he had shouted at her just a few days ago, she hadn't even done anything wrong, he just shouted and shouted at her, she had felt hurt, and she still felt it.**

**If she did let her feelings out, Snape would getting the worst of it, she wouldn't want to do that to him, why would she, her feelings were strong and she didn't want to see him get hurt. **

**Why is she crying again, not in front of everyone in the common room, she knew that she shouldn't be thinking about this, he was a teacher, she's only sixteen, it wouldn't get her anywhere, it wouldn't help her…..she would just have to keep these feelings inside, never let them show…never….never….never seemed like a very long time, could she cope that long, already they distract her from her lessons, she had to copy up the notes she'd missed from Ron and Harry…..always willing to help.**

**They had noticed that she would drift off in lessons, they knew something was wrong, but they didn't dare ask…..so sweet…if only they knew what was going on inside her head…her heart.**

--

Thanks for reading this chapter, I know it wasn't that good, can you review it anyway and tell me what I'm doing wrong, and if I have, what parts I've written right. Thanks.


End file.
